Sacrifices of War
by catyreea
Summary: This is set after OOTP and deals with many different POV's. After the Burrow is attacked, and Ron is taken prisoner, the Order is forced to relocated and pray that Ron will turn up alive. Azkaban has all but fallen apart and the wizarding world is next.


Sacrifices of War

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, animals, spells or ideas within the series, they belong to JK Rowling. I just write about them.**

**Hello everyone! Well, this is my first Fan Fiction, and I'm actually quite happy with it so far. I'm going to try and update weekly, seeing as school's out for the summer. This is going to be a long one, and I really hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Attack at the Burrow

Ron turned in his sleep for the third time in five minutes, letting out a soft sigh. The night air was thick and hot, and despite his open window, no wind dare travel into his room to relieve him. He struggled against his pillow, lifting his head for a moment to flip it over hoping he would find the other side to be slighter cooler.

The Burrow was quiet for the first time in three weeks, partially because more than half the Weasley family was not present. Percy had dared not to return still, Bill was off helping Mr. Wealsey with the Ministry, Charlie was still in Romania, and the Twins were out working all night to put some new renovations on Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Only Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Ron occupied the house, and all three of them were exhausted from the long day they spent attempting to clean the house for the first time all summer.

Ron opened his eyes for a moment to glance at his fingers which were lightly wrapped in bandages. He and Ginny had spent a good chunk of the morning de-gnoming the gardens, and a few of them had managed to sink their teeth into his long fingers. He narrowed his eyes slightly before turning over once again to lay on his back, fingers lacing behind his head as he starred up at the ceiling.

The floorboards throughout the Burrow ached, like always, the house itself seeming to protest against the humidity. It sounded as if someone had tripped over a pot or something, but Ron dismissed the thought, remembering the ghosts had been acting up even more as of late.

He blinked at his ceiling, his mind drifting to the occurrences at the Department of Mysteries that he often found himself dwelling upon late at night. How could he not? It only happened a few weeks ago and the results had left scars…literally. He huffed stubbornly looking away from the ceiling to the small bottle of Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction on his bed stand that he had forgotten to put on. The welts had all been healed, though deep scars had surfaced in their wake. With the help of the potion they had all started to fade, but still remained slightly noticeable. Long sleeve t-shirts and pants helped to mask them, but the sudden heat wave had eliminated that option.

The floorboards on the stairs screamed and Ron sat up in his bed for a moment, glancing over towards his door. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, bare feet hit the floor while his fingers tightly gripped his wand. _What was that?_ He thought to himself, stepping over towards his door, each step causing a different pitched squeak. He finally reached the door and encircled his fingers around the handle, taking in a deep breath to steady his beating heart.

Ron threw open the door, and flung is wand out for protection like a fencer, poking his younger sister Ginny in the chest.

"AH! Ron!" She bellowed, her hands quickly rising up to clasp her mouth, sharing the same thought as her brother. _Mum._ They didn't want to wake her up. A few moments of silence confirmed that they hadn't and Ginny shot Ron a glare.

"What was that for?" She hissed.

"Why are you sneaking around outside my room!"

"I wasn't_ sneaking_. I just wanted to see if you were still awake."

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I don't know. I couldn't sleep and the house is just…" her voice drifted off and Ron left out a sigh, finally lowering his wand.

"Are you having nightmares again?" Ron asked, and at that she shook her head quickly. It amazed him how even though their was only a small distant between their age, that the maturity level was different in many aspects. "You have to try to sleep, Ginny. It's all over now…we're home." He said softly. Ginny remained silent. " What happened in the Department of Mysteries −"

"…could happen again." She cut him off, looking up at him. Ron opened his mouth again before the loud crash of a pot smashing against the kitchen floor echoed up the stairs. Ginny and Ron exchanged quick glances before Mrs. Weasley's voice rang up.

"Would you two_ please _be quiet? It's 2:30 in the morning! Why are you up so−" Another crash and some footsteps. Ron's heart lept clear into his throat.

"Ginny, go get mum." Ron said quickly. The youngest Weasley didn't argue. Turning on her heal she quickly disappeared down the hallway, and hurried down into her mother's room. Ron stepped out of his room and crept over towards the stairway, peering his head around the corner.

Dirt was spilt all over the floors that he had just washed hours before. Letting out a small grunt he narrowed his eyes, inspecting the pieces of broken glass and various potteries that littered the floor. He watched for a few moments before a black blur rushed past the bottom of the stairs. Ron began to panic, his fingers gripping his wand tightly. His mouth was dry and hung open, giving him the appearance of a dog, panting to cool itself. The creature flew down and landed upon a rather large piece of one of the broke jars, revealing itself to be a black crow.

Ron let out a sigh and felt his face flush. He stepped out into the hallway and looked down to his mother's room. "It's alright Ginny, just a crow. Tell mum I'll clean it up." He called to them, before turning back around to find Bellatrix Lestrange staring up at him from the base of the stairs. Ron froze.

"Ron? What? A crow? How could a crow have gotten into the house?" His mother's voice rang in his ears and he opened his mouth to speak, but found no words.

"Found you." Bellatrix sneered, pointing her wand at him quickly. "_CRUCIO!_"

Ron's legs finally unglued themselves from the floor when he lept to the side to avoid the jet of red light that flew towards him. It connected with the hallway wall and knocked a few photos down, the glass shattering over the floor.

"He's up there!" Ron heard Bellatrix yell below and he swallowed quickly. There were more of them…_Death Eaters in the Burrow_.

"Ron? What's going−" Mrs. Weasley yelled, but Ron was already acting. He jumped forward and pointed his wand up at the ceiling that lay above the stairs and screamed "_REDUCTO!_" The ceiling immediately crumbled, blocking the path of the now three Death Eaters at the bottom of the stairs. A scream rang out behind the rubble, and he heard Bellatrix swearing.

"Get this rumble out of the way!"

"Alright." A man's voice.

"No you idiot, _USE MAGIC_. YOU HAVE A WAND"

"Oh." The man's voice was slow and drawn out. A crash sounded and some of the rumble began to sink away. He only had a few moments.

"STAY INSIDE YOUR ROOM MUM!" Ron screamed, scrambling to his feet to the door. He flung it open and looked to his mother and sister."

"Ron what's going on?" His mother asked, her face paler than a ghost.

"Where your wand?" He asked quickly, blinking.

"My wand? It's….downstairs….on the counter. Ron, who's downstairs?" Ron didn't answer her. Instead he slammed the door and lifted his wand to it. "_Reducio!" _Mrs. Weasley's door shrunk down to the side of a book. He could hear his sister and mother yelling inside.

"Ron? RON! RON, ARE YOU DOING?"

"BE QUITE! Whatever happens, just stay quiet okay?"

"RON! RON!" they obliviously weren't listening. Ron glanced around and spotted a larger dresser at the far end of the hallway. "_Accio dresser!"_ The dresser flew over towards him and he placed let it down in front of the small door to block it.

"HURRY UP!" He heard a Death Eater yell, his voice dripping with frustration. " YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"

"RON!" His mother didn't listen. He dropped down to his stomach and opened the small door pointing his want inside. "_Silencio!" _Hoping to hit his mother, which he must have because her screaming stopped. "I'm sorry, but please, you have to stay quiet! Ginny, don't try to get out no matter what you hear, understand me?"

"Yes." She said quietly, her voice shrouded with fear. He straightened before he heard another rumble coming from the stairs. They had broken through. He sprinted out towards the pathway and pointed his wand at whoever was coming.

"_Impedimenta! Impedimenta! Impedimenta!"_ he must have hit someone, for a loud cry rang out.

Hopefully he had bought himself a few minutes. He sprinted down the hallway and turned the corner to run up the final flight of stairs to the attic. His mind was buzzing. Death Eaters in his home! Why? How did they find and why were they here?

He knew the answer to that. The Order of the Phoenix.

After rounding the corner he carefully scaled across the floorboards, each creaking loudly, to the far side of the attic, and crouched behind some boxes. He'd have the element of surprise then and maybe, _just maybe,_ he could fend them off. Moments passed by like hours and he listened for any noise. His palms were sweaty and ached from gripping his wand so tightly. He grew frightened. What if he couldn't face them along? Harry was the brave one. Harry fought everything, not him.

_Maybe this will do you good, put you in his shoes for once._ He heard a voice in his head. _But I don't want to be Harry!_ A slightly more high pitched than the other. _Are you sure about that? _

He shook his head and inhaled deeply before glancing over at the doorway, spotting…a trail of faint bloody footprints. His footprints. Ron glanced down at his feet and noticed that they were bleeding slightly; the glass from the broken pictures must have sliced the bottom of his feet open, but he was so worked up he didn't notice.

"Oh no…"

"Come out…Come out wherever you are. You can't hide from us Weasley. We'll…oh look…a trail." A man's voice echoed below him and his heartbeat quickened. _Damnit!_ He was scared, so scared he was shaking.

Footsteps grew louder until three people emerged from the doorway. Bellatrix was at the center, her wand at the ready. She was looking as sickly as ever, her long dark black hair falling around her jaw line. A large man stood beside him, with thick broad shoulders and thick arms. Goyle's father. He could see where Goyle got his _charming_ looks and lovely caterpillar unibrow. The other man Ron did not recognize. He was tall, feebly thin and had dark circles around his hazel eyes. He was balding, though a small island of hair remained at the center of his head, surrounded by pink skin.

"We know you're in here." The man said, his voice deep.

"_INCARCEROUS!"_ Ron bellowed as he stood up for a moment and pointed his want out. Thin robes flew from his wand and hit Goyle square in the face, wrapping tightly around his massive head and shoulders. He let out a grunt and waved his hands around wildly, dropping his wand. Ron ducked down behind the boxes as a jet of light hit the wall behind him.

"Nice try. You really think you can defeat all three of us?" Bellatrix laughed and he heard her mutter the counter spell. "If you surrender, we might spare you life..." Ron crept along the wall of boxes and jumped up again. "_STUPEFY! STUPEFY!""_ A jet of light flew from his wand and hit Goyle again, sending the Death Eater flying back into the wall. The second jet hit the other mans leg and he flew back. Bellatrix growled and started to run at him , her wand at the ready. " _CRUCIO!"_ Ron ducked again and ran the length of the wall. "_STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" _He aimed his wand up over the boxes at the Death Eater, praying they hit the mark. Bellatrix let out a scream, but he heard her roll to the side and get to her feet. "DAMNIT WEASLEY!"

Ron laughed and stood up. "You're not so tough when you're all alone!" A loud crack echoed behind him.

"Am I?" He heard her said and he spun around.

"_CRUCIO!"_ She yelled and in an instant, Ron's body erupted with pain. He nearly dropped his want as he let out a blood churning scream, every nerve inside his body exploding with pain. His knees buckled and he hit the floor, twitching as another scream clawed at his throat. He heard Bellatrix laughing.

"You cannot defeat me! Lord Voldemort's most loyal servant!" She yelled and Ron pointed his want at her. "_STUPEFY!"_ The jet caught her in the chest and she went flying backwards into the wall of boxes. He struggled to his feet and sprinted for the doorway, but found himself trapped by the tall, thin man, clutching his knee. "_CRUCIO_!" Again Ron screamed and staggered backwards, fingers clawing at his neck while he tried to breathe. His bone marrow felt like it was a fire, and he was sure his skin was about to melt from the flames. He lifted his wand with a shaking hand, completely blinded by pain as screamed, trying to hit the man. "_STUPEFY!" STUPEFY!" STUPEFY!" STUPEFY!" STUPEFY!" STUPE−"_ His feet gave out, but he did not find the comfort in the cold attic floor. He regained his vision for a second to watch himself fall through the hole he had created a while before to block the Death Eaters path. His body slammed against the rumble and he felt another jolt of pain surge up his leg. His eyes went in and out of focus as he looked up to find Bellatrix and the man staring down at him from the hole.

"We need him alive." She said, pointing her wand down at him. "He wants him for questioning." A jet of green light was the last thing Ron saw before he slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Haha! First chapter done! Yay! It was fun writing from Ron's POV. Alright, I'm starting the second and I'll tell you it will be called "Inside the Cell". I will have it posted hopefully by Friday! Please R & R.**

**-Caty**


End file.
